whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
City of the Damned: New Orleans
|price = $24.99 PDF: $14.99 }} City of the Damned: New Orleans is a sourcebook for Vampire: The Requiem. It explores the city of New Orleans and who stalks the streets after sunset. Summary From the Onyx Path catalog: :The Sultry Night Beckons :New Orleans lives on borrowed time. Steeped in the customs and traditions of the Old World and ruled with an iron fist by a pious Prince, the Kindred of the city keep the sanctity of the Traditions at court and sate their desires amid the neon glare of Bourbon Street. From the stately manors of the Garden District to the seedy lanes of the French Quarter, New Orleans seethes with pent-up desire and whispered promises of power, revolution and revenge. :Join the Danse Macabre :City of the Damned: New Orleans presents the Big Easy in all its baroque glory, detailing the city's history, the laws and customs of its aristocratic court, and the intrigues of the vampires both prominent and petty. A wealth of characters, plot hooks and Storytelling tips make this an invaluable resource for any Vampire: The Requiem chronicle. Prelude & Introduction Chapter One: A Look Back at the Big Easy Chapter One expands upon the history of the city as presented in Appendix Two of Vampire: The Requiem. Focusing primarily on the past century-and-a-half, it delves into the specifics of Kindred activities, and how they affected, and were affected by, the activities of the mortals around them. This chapter lays the groundwork for all that is to come and reveals how things came to be as they are in the modern nights. Chapter Two: Points of Entry In Chapter Two, we examine New Orleans itself, with an eye toward introducing newcomers to the city. The chapter includes a discussion of various regions and points of interest and how they relate to Kindred activities in particular. It also offers a discussion of the laws and customs of the city in general, and of Vidal’s, Savoy’s and Cimitiere’s territories specifically. Chapter Three: Games of the Elders Chapter Three takes a look at the ongoing schemes and goals of the power players of New Orleans. The chapter discusses a specific handful of the city’s elders and then the clans and covenants of the city’s elder population in general. Chapter Four: Wheels Within Wheels We take a similar approach in Chapter Four, which studies the activities of the city’s ancillae. Again, we present a number of individual ancillae and their schemes, and then a broad overview by faction. Chapter Five: Working the Street Chapter Five is the last of our plots-and-schemes chapters; it focuses on the neonates. These are the plots your players’ characters are more likely to encounter (or at least recognize) during the early stages of a chronicle. Chapter Six: Storytelling In Chapter Six, we offer advice for taking the information presented so far and turning it into an actual game. Building on the storytelling framework presented in the corebook, this chapter includes techniques for involving characters in the story and making full use of the schemes already ongoing in the Big Easy. Appendix: The Dead Travel Fast Finally, the appendix presents a complete sample story, a scenario that you can either run “as is” or mine for ideas for your own chronicles. It showcases the sort of plot that might thrust the troupe into Kindred city politics, showing how player characters can thus help shape the static world around them. Background Information A sidebar on page 124 discusses how a catastrophic hurricane might be incorporated into a Vampire game set in New Orleans. This book was published just a few months before Hurricane Katrina devastated the Gulf coast. Memorable Quotes Characters References Category:Vampire: The Requiem books Category:2005 releases